


Random Oneshots

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, KNK - Freeform, M/M, Random - Freeform, SMRookies - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: These are just some random one-shots, generally inspired by pictures and quotes. :)Enjoy! :)





	1. Life of Death

**Author's Note:**

> “Life and Death have been in love for longer than we have words to describe.  
> Life sends countless gifts to Death, and Death keeps them forever.”

    Life slid through the crowd, shyly brushing his wavy golden locks behind his ear. For a small, frail boy, he had the biggest, hardest job out of all the beings in the room. He also had the biggest, darkest secret. Only his sister Ocean knew of it. Life jogged up the stairs, pulling the hood of his silky multi-colored cloak over his head. At the top of the stairs stood a door, seemingly hanging in midair. Life pushed the door open, his heart beating faster. He knew where the door led. It went to Earth, Life’s domain, and a special place on Earth at that.

    Life stood, knee-deep in grasses blowing gently in the wind. Ahead of him stood a large rock, and on top of that, a boy. As Life approached, he could see the boy more clearly. His black cloak reached to the heels of his boots, and the hood draped carefully over the middle of his head. The boy turned, and Life could see his face. He was handsome,with pale skin, dark eyes, a perfect nose and perfect lips. At the sight of Life, the boy smiled. He reached out and took Life’s small hand in his own. Holding Life close, the slightly-taller boy placed a chaste kiss on Life’s lips.

    You see, Life had loved Death for much longer than anyone could know. Although at first, Life disliked Death (he didn’t appreciate Death stealing his creations), after confronting him, the golden boy had fallen hopelessly in love with his greatest rival. He wasn’t supposed to love Death, but he constantly sent Death gifts, and Death kept them forever.

    Now, the pair seemed young, only in their teens. But they had been around since the beginning of the world, giving life and taking it. Death sired several of Life’s creations, and their love created more. Anyone could try to untangle the ties that held them together. But they need each other. Death cannot exist without Life, and Life cannot exist without Death. Without one, the other was hopelessly lost. As one token Death gave to Life said:   
    “Loved you yesterday, love you still. Always have and always will.”


	2. And Then There Was You

    A slight breeze rustled the leaves in the trees, creating a sweet little melody. Below them, two boys lay together, side by side. The bigger boy grabbed the smaller one’s hand and pressed it to his lips, causing a shy smile to grace the blonde’s pretty lips. 

    “I wonder if the others have noticed we’ve disappeared…” the blonde’s big brown eyes scanned the other male’s face.

    “Probably. But we told Hyungwon we were leaving, so it doesn’t matter.” the black-haired male rolled onto his side and rested his hand on his lover’s cheek. “Don’t worry, no one will find us here.”

    The blonde was silent for a moment, eyes on the bigger boy’s chin. He was zoned-out, in his own world. He didn’t understand. Wonho loved him, he was sure of that. But how?… Minhyuk played up his cheeriness for the cameras, and he could sense his bandmates falling for it as well. In reality, Minhyuk was insecure, about… everything, to be honest. His dance, vocals, looks. He wasn’t confident. Everywhere he looked, he saw handsome men, beautiful women, all laughing and happy. They knew they were talented, but Minhyuk disliked everything about himself. His mouth was too big, face too big. He was too loud, too hyper, too over-the-top. Although they told him all sorts of excuses why he didn’t get many lines in their songs, he knew the real reason. He couldn’t sing. That was it. Simple. And his dance. Oh my God, his dance. He was rarely in the front, because Shownu was so much better.

    A thumb brushing under his eye pulled him back to the world. Minhyuk realized he had started to tear up. Wonho looked down at him in concern, eyes so full of love. Minhyuk ran his tongue over his lips, mouth suddenly dry. How could Wonho make him feel this way with just a look? Like he was soaring above the clouds, never to come down. Minhyuk decided against answering the unspoken question in Wonho’s dark eyes, instead saying, “I’m glad you chose me, over anyone else.”

    Wonho gave him a sweet smile. “You know why I chose you, Minhyuk?” Minhyuk tipped his head to one side, curious, amber orbs never straying from Wonho’s. 

    “Because… when I see your smile, even the darkest of days shines.  
    When I kiss your lips, nothing tastes sweeter.  
    When I hold you in my arms, my universe is at peace.  
    There is nothing in this world I would rather possess than your heart and love.”

    Wonho ended his speech with a little peck on the lips. Minhyuk’s heart swelled until he thought it would burst. Now, this, he knew. He didn’t know if anyone else in this world could make him feel the way Wonho did. And he didn’t want to find out.


	3. Coming Down

    The door was closed, and as I put my hand on the handle, I felt afraid of what I might find. I had found a note in my bio textbook half an hour ago, telling me to come to the gym after school. I hadn’t recognized the handwriting, but I hoped it was Johnny Seo, the school hottie and my crush. As I hesitated, I imagined Johnny confessing to me, and my heart fluttered. I could already feel the blush heating up my cheeks. I shook myself. Ok, Mark, be calm. You are a big boy, this is no big deal. Play it cool, buddy, play it cool. I pushed the door open and walked in. The gym was empty, and my footsteps echoed in the quiet air. That’s weird. I looked down and checked the note. The writer had asked me to meet them. So why was I alone here?

    Suddenly, something hit my face at high speed, knocking me back. I fell against a hard chest, and stumbled forward, holding my face. Warm blood dripped from my nose, covering my hands. I gasped, frightened by my own blood, and turned fast. I was surrounded by the bullies who refused to leave me alone. Their leader, Taeyong, approached me, smirking. “You little loser, you thought it was… what’s his name… Johnny, didn’t you?” Taeyong circled me, sneering. I held my breath and searched for an escape route with my eyes. “Don’t you know? He would never like a useless, cowardly shrimp like you. You know what you’re good for? Crow food.”

    I shifted back and shook my head, willing myself not to cry. “N-no, that’s not true. You don’t know that. You don’t know Johnny at-at all. L-leave me alone.” 

    Taeyong smirked again. He reached out and shoved me back by my forehead. “Look at that. He’s trying to defend himself.” Taeyong snapped his hand out and grabbed a fistful of my hair. The painful tugging brought tears to my eyes. “You can never escape us. Every time you rise up, we will be here to remind you of the real you: a wimpy, good-for-nothing, piece of s**t taking up room in the world.”

    For a minute, part of me almost wished I hadn’t protected Jisung from these same bullies. Because of that action, Taeyong and his gang had switched from Jisung to me. I immediately shoved that thought to the back of my mind. It was better that I dealt with it, rather than him. Jisung was too sweet and innocent for this harsh world. I plucked up my courage for an act of defiance, one that would probably land me with a horrible beat-down.

    I balanced on one foot and kicked Taeyong’s waist with the other. The older boy fell back, tripping over his feet and landing ungracefully on his butt. I immediately took off, running for my life around the gym. The door was blocked by Taeyong’s right-hand man, Hansol, so I couldn’t escape. The boys caught me on the other side of the room and wasted no time in beating me. A high-pitched scream tore out of my throat, and momentarily it felt like my soul had left my body. I could feel the beating, but at the same time, I couldn’t. I closed my eyes, accepting my fate.

    I waited to feel their fists on my face, but it never came. The pain stopped and I was left alone. I opened my eyes, surprised and confused, and found someone’s back to me, protecting me from the bullies. My savior turned and pulled my bruised, battered body to my feet. It was Johnny, of all people. He firmly held my hand and turned back to the boys. “How dare you hurt my boyfriend, you worthless scum. If you ever touch a single hair on his head again, I will personally escort all of you to hell. Do you understand?!” Johnny venomously snarled these words at them, and they all took a step back, shocked. I was just as shocked as they were, but I masked my reaction with a look of calm, like I was used to this. I definitely had not practiced for this moment. Definitely.

    Johnny tugged me away from them, tucking me under his arm, away from the bullies. Together, we walked out of the door. Johnny continued to hold my hand, even once out of sight of the gym. He lead me to an empty, out-of-the-way area by the side of the main school building. He pulled me into a hug and held me tightly. It was at that moment that I realized I was shaking and my whole body felt like it was on fire. “Hyung, we don’t have to act like a couple anymore. They aren’t here anymore,” I gasped quietly. My throat ached.

    Johnny buried his nose in my hair. “Don’t scare me like that again, okay? I thought something was killing you, when I heard you scream. And also, I don’t want to pretend to be a couple, I want to actually be a couple. With you.” When I heard those words, I couldn’t breathe. Was this really happening? Or was this just a dream? “Yes, Markie. This is really happening.” I mentally kicked myself for thinking out loud, but I could hear the smile in Johnny’s voice, so I felt better.

    “Take me home please, Johnny. I’m scared to go alone.” 

    His lips brushed my ear as he softly whispered to me.

    “I will protect you from everything. Always.”


	4. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hold my hand and draw a circle_   
>  _We shared this much together._   
>  _All of my heart is by your side_   
>  _Your dream is by mine_
> 
> _Living and enduring_   
>  _If we’re together it’s a little bit happier_   
>  _It connects again without an end_   
>  _can’t live without you._

    Johnny walked into the dorm, dragging his feet. He stumbled to the couch, lost in thought, and flopped down, not caring how he landed. He gazed up at the ceiling and bit his lip, swallowing back the sob that rose in his throat. Doyoung and Taeyong watched him from the hallway, their hearts sinking. It had been 3 weeks since Johnny’s beloved boyfriend Ten had died, and he wasn’t anywhere near moving on. Ten had been sick, and instead of getting better, he got worse and worse. He eventually just faded away, passing out of this life cuddled in Johnny’s arms. Since then, Johnny had routinely visited his and Ten’s old haunts. He insisted that it helped him feel better; the boys were sure it was only helping him to pretend Ten was still alive.

    Meanwhile, a certain young man was perched on top of the nearby table, sad eyes glued to Johnny’s prostrate form. Yes, Ten had returned to his former home. No, no one could see him. He was a ghost. He had been granted half an hour to say goodbye for the last time before moving on to Heaven (or wherever Ten was headed; he had been told many times he would go somewhere ‘very bad and hot and sinful’. Sounded like Ten’s kind of place.) Ten slid off of his table and approached Johnny’s still body. Kneeling down, he found Johnny’s eyes were open, blankly staring at nothing. 

    “…Johnny?” Ten’s eyes were hopeful, but his heart crashed down to his toes when Johnny didn’t react. He really can’t see me, he thought, looking down at his hands. He raised his head, determined to make the most of his final moment. “Johnny, I know that you can’t hear me, but I’ll talk anyway. I love you. I know that you know that. At least, I hope you do. Even though I was often too shy to say it out loud. I hope that you could understand how I felt for you through my actions.”

    “I’m sorry; I wish we didn’t have to separate so soon in our relationship. We had so much we didn’t get to do, so many moments we’ll never get to share. I miss you… so much. I’ll never forget you - or what we had. I love you.”  
      
    Ten leaned forward and brushed his lips against Johnny’s, wishing he could taste them again. He reached out and tried to wipe away Johnny’s tears, wishing he could and feeling his own tears soak his face. 

    Ten laid his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck, shoulders shaking as he silently sobbed. Ten could feel his existence fading, and he tried desperately to hold on, on to Johnny and his previous life. His invisible image flickered, and disappeared forever.

    As Johnny watched out the window, tears streaming down his cheeks, a new star appeared in the night sky.


	5. Favorite Things

    What are Yixing’s favorite things? Well, he likes a lot of things.

    For starters, he loves bunnies. With their tiny furry paws and tails that wiggle every few steps. Their little noses that always quiver. Their fluffy ears and absolute cuteness.

    Yixing’s love of everything cute extends to all animals. No matter what any animal looks or smells like, he thinks they are all adorable and wonderful. Even pigs. (But admit it. Pigs are pretty cute.)

    Unicorns. Yixing has always had a thing for these “mythological” creatures. Although everyone insists that unicorns are not real, Yixing refuses to be convinced. A special someone agrees with him, and that’s all the encouragement he needs.

    The color red. Red symbolizes anger, but it also represents love and passion. It hails the coming of Christmas, and is the color of blood. (Which is the common link he shares with his siblings.)

    Clouds. Clouds are undeniably special. Sometimes they are fluffy, and sometimes they are flat. Sometimes they carry rain, and sometimes they just float past. Clouds are awesome. They just hang in the sky like nobody’s business. Maybe they’ll water the earth. Maybe not. But Yixing loves clouds.

    Music. There’s just something about music that is addicting. Music is an irreplaceable part of Yixing’s life. It can be so soothing, or it can be energizing. Music lifted Yixing’s spirits and made him happy. Just like something else that was very special to Yixing…

    Donald Duck. This feathered friend was Yixing’s favorite. He was funny and brave. Always going on adventures with Mickey Mouse and Goofy and their friends. Yixing hoped one day he could live his life like Donald Duck lived his.

    Cooking. Being able to cook well was something not everyone could do. And Yixing was proud that he could say he was one of those people. Who could cook. When he was bored or upset, he would randomly cook. He would always feed his yummy food to his special someone.

    But Yixing’s most favorite thing in the world was…

    Kim Jongin. Yixing’s boyfriend. Jongin was a special person who was rare to find. He was everything Yixing loved in one body, and Yixing adored him more than anything. He loved animals, especially puppies, and he eagerly supported Yixing’s belief in unicorns. He always joined Yixing on his searches for unicorns in the woods near their apartment. Jongin was a walking, talking, breathing definition of beauty, in every way. He was adorable, loving, sweet, gentle, and playful. Like a bunny. And he loved eating everything Yixing cooked for him.

    Jongin took care of Yixing, and made sure he ate, slept, and stopped dancing before he passed out. Yixing would probably have died if he had never met Jongin. Because of this, Yixing always did everything he could to make Jongin happy.

    Jongin loved Yixing, and Yixing loved Jongin. More than anything in the world.

    Kim Jongin was definitely Yixing’s favorite thing.


	6. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MURDER, VIOLENCE, REVENGE KILLING, INSEONG GOES MAD

    Jeong Inseong snuck up behind his best friend, hands raised to grab his shoulders. The scream that one Kim Jihun let out had Inseong rolling on the sidewalk, overcome with laughter. The younger blonde boy glared down at him, scowl deepening as Inseong shrieked “I GOT YOU, KIMCHI! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!”

    Jihun just shook his head, unable to hold back a smile at his hyung’s childishness. He turned and continued walking home. It took Inseong a minute to realize that he no longer had Jihun’s attention, and that the boy was, in fact, leaving him. He scrambled to his feet, kicking his legs wildly. 

    The pair raced each other down the street, Inseong easily catching up and leaping onto Jihun’s back. Neither noticed the young man watching them with angry eyes from the shadows of an alley.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

    A certain tall man followed Jihun silently down the street, easily hiding in the darkness each time the blonde looked back. Jihun had been sent out for snacks in the middle of the night, and he intended to make it the fastest grocery-shopping trip of his life. It wasn’t that Jihun was afraid of the dark; he would never admit it. (Actually he was terrified of the dark.)

    Jihun looked back again, and this time the man was unable to hide quickly enough. “Who’s there?!” His heartbeat sped up, and he turned to run the rest of the way to the convenience store. However, before he could take very many steps, a hand grabbed his hood and another one covered his mouth.

    Jihun was dragged into a nearby alley. All of his struggling and fighting did nothing to help him.

    His bruised and battered body was found sitting outside his apartment building, abandoned there by what could only be a disturbed individual, as a sick joke.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

    Inseong sat in Jihun’s apartment, surrounded by their friends, but still feeling so alone. He was wearing one of Jihun’s sweatshirts, and hugging his pillow. “Inseong. Seonggie, listen to hyung. You need to eat something, it’s been two days.” Inseong briefly glanced at his Youjin hyung, standing there with a plate of simple noodles, then back at his hands, shaking his head.

    It had been two days since Jihun’s death and Inseong knew who did it.

    Without a word, he stood and walked out, brushing past Youjin. All he took with him was Jihun’s pillow.

    The person he was looking for was easy to find, in all honesty. Lurking in the shadows and hiding in alleys like the rat he was. But Inseong knew these alleys just as well. So it didn’t take him long to find Park Seungjun. 

    A long thin body was thrown against a wall. “I know you did it. I know it was you. Did you think you get away with it so easily? Did you think I would just let it go?” Seungjun may be a clever human rat, but he knew when he couldn’t escape.

    Inseong laid into him, forgetting his gentle, sweet personality in favor of a personality that would avenge Jihun. He kept going until he couldn’t feel his hands. Kept going until there wasn’t a bit of life left in Park Seungjun. Kept going until all he could do was collapse on his knees and sob, bloody hands pressed to his cheeks.

    He shook his head, staring at the body in front of him. At least Jihun got his revenge.


End file.
